Finding True Happiness
by ani-chan7
Summary: Omi gets Aya to go on a date with Sakura. In appreciation, Sakura sets Omi up on a date with Nagi. Why does this upset Aya?
1. Anticipation

** Okay, in this fic Sakura, Omi, and Nagi all attend the same school. Omi sets a date up with Aya for Sakura. Sakura feels that she has to find a way to pay Omi back, So she sets up a date with Nagi for Omi. Nagi has had a crush on Omi for a while now, and Omi does have some feelings for Nagi. Why is Aya upset about the thought of Omi and Nagi together? I might mess around with the timeline a little bit, sorry! **

**Warning: gay couples, and minimum, if any, swearing.**

**Pairing include: AyaSakura OmiNagi and OmiAya**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kruez.**

**This is my first Weiss Kruez fic, I apologize if the characters are out of character. Please read and review! Enjoy! **

**Finding True Happiness**

**Ch 1: Anticipation**

**By: ani-chan7**

Sakura

Sakura walked down the hall, whistling a happy tune. Although she had just gotten a detention, nothing could break her spirits today! She had gotten in trouble for day dream in class, again, but even so she felt like the luckiest girl alive. That's because she had finally gotten a date with Aya! She had Omi to thank for that, he's the one that convinced Aya to give Sakura a chance. She was glad that he did too, over the past year she had started to develop strong feeling for the red haired assassin. Yes, she had figured out what Aya did other than working in the flower shop, but that didn't lessen her love for him. She had told him that she would accept him no matter what he did, and that he was doing the right thing by stopping criminals that couldn't be stopped by the law. Even so, he still seemed hesitant to go on a date with her. Sakura continued walking; weaving through the crowds of people to find the room she was searching for. All though she was going to have to serve detention during her free period, it was okay. This would give her time to think about what she was going to say to Aya.

'This date has to be perfect!' she thought to herself as she took a seat in the back of the room. 'I have to tell Aya exactly how I feel about him!' Sakura was pretty sure that she had told Aya about her feelings for him countless times, but tonight would be different. Tonight she would ask Aya to be her boyfriend. She shivered in delight at the pure thought of it! Her and Aya, dating! She could hardly wait for the school day to be over, so she could go on her date with Aya! She snapped herself out of her thoughts as she saw a familiar face walk past the door. 'Hey, that's Omi! I almost forgot, I need to think of a way to repay Omi! If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be going on a date with Aya at all! I wonder if Omi has a crush on anyone in this school.' She glanced around the room, searching for a worthy candidate for a date with Omi. 'He set me up on a date, so why don't I find a girl for Omi! But I need someone great, someone Omi will really like…' she stopped searching when she finally thought of something, she didn't know if Omi even liked girls! For all she knew, he could like boys. But that didn't matter! If he liked boys, then she would just find Omi a great boy!

Omi

Omi walked down the halls, also very happy. He had arranged for Aya to go out on a date with Sakura that very night. He was glad that Aya finally agreed to give Sakura a chance. Aya was a great friend, and more importantly, a great person. He deserved a shot at happiness, no matter what things he had done in the past. Omi smiled, he was glad that if Aya were to go on a date with a girl, that it was Sakura. Sakura was a great girl! Not that Omi liked her; in fact Omi was pretty sure that he didn't even like girls. One of his team mates told him that he was probably a homosexual, after commenting on how cute Nagi looked one day during a mission. But that was a long time ago. Although, Omi had to admit that he still felt a sense of attraction to the young boy. He was about the same age, and they were very similar. If the opportunity came along, he would go on a date with him in a heart beat!

He did feel a sense of attraction to another though, one of his own team mates in fact. Aya. Omi knew that he had to give up hopes of Aya returning his feeling though, Aya probably wasn't even into guys, much less younger guys. Never the less that feeling still lingered on. Although it was hard, setting up a date for the very person he had a crush on. But whatever made Aya happy, that's all he wanted, and he knew that if Aya gave her a chance, Sakura would make him happy. He smiled, his thoughts returning to Aya and Sakura's date. He was deeply anticipating hearing about how good the date went from Sakura the next day. He sighed, until then he would just have to wait.

**How was it? If you could please review? Please… It will only take an extra second, so you might as well press that button over there and give me a review. It would really make my day! As I said this was my first Weiss Kruez fic, so please be nice! No flames please! And I'm sorry if this chapter was rather short. I am working on writing longer chapters! Positive feedback and constructive criticism is deeply appreciated, but you can just give a simple comment as to your opinion of the story! I will try to update regularly, but I get writers block very easily! Reviews do tend to get me out of my writers block though! Thank You!**


	2. The Date

**Chapter 2! This chapter is going to be about Sakura and Aya, and the date they go on, kay? **

**Warning: gay couples, and minimum, if any, swearing.**

**Pairing include: AyaSakura OmiNagi and OmiAya**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz.**

**Thank you so much to my dear reviewers. You made my day! **

**Finding True Happiness**

**Ch 2: The Date**

**By: ani-chan7**

Sakura

Sakura jumped from her seat as soon as the last bell rang, informing all of the students that the school day was over. She grabbed her bag and raced out of the classroom. She had to get home so she could get ready for her date with Aya. She hopped on her bike and sped off toward her home. Once she got there she ran to her room, and opened her closet door, searching for the perfect outfit. She couldn't decide on what to wear. She didn't know whether to dress casual or formal. After going through her closet a couple times, she decided between a pink sleeveless dress that went down to her knees, or a short jean skirt. She thought of what Aya would wear, probably the orange sweater with jeans, which was probably his most formal outfit in his whole wardrobe. She slipped on the jean skirt. For the top she wore a white spaghetti strapped tank top with a floral print in light blue. She slipped on heels, and a couple accessories, and then took a look in the mirror. She looked good, and was now ready for her date! She looked at the clock. 'Its only 4:30, and our date isn't until 5:45.' She stood there for a moment, contemplating on what to do now that she was done getting dressed. She decided that she would go down to the flower shop and buy some flowers for Aya! She knew his working schedule, and was pretty sure that he wasn't scheduled to work at this time. It was a bit odd for the woman to buy flowers for the man, but Sakura hoped that this would be a gesture of how much she cared for Aya. She would get him his favorite type of flower and surprise him! She left her house and grabbed her bike, making her way to the flower shop.

Sakura was relieved to see that Aya wasn't working there for the time being. It was just Ken and Yoji. She smiled and entered the shop. "Sakura!" They both greeted her with big smiles and waves. "What are you doing here? I thought your date wasn't until 5:45?" asked Yoji.

"It isn't, but I wanted to buy Aya some flowers! Do you know what kind is his favorite?" Sakura glanced about the shop, looking for flowers that Aya might like.

"Yeah, I think that daisies are his favorites." Ken answered as he pointed in the direction of the said flowers. (Authors Note: I know that it said what everybody's favorite flowers were in the anime, but I can't find that episode. If you know it please tell me!)

"Then those are the ones I'll buy! Thank you!" Sakura said as Yoji made a bouquet of the flowers, while Ken rung her up on the cash register. "I have one last question… Do you know if Omi happens to like anyone?"

"Of course! He likes everyone! He's a very friendly person!" Ken answered with a dumb smile on his face. Sometimes Ken was just a little slow.

"No! I mean _like _like! You know… like more than a friend."

"Why? Are you interested? I thought that you had a thing for Aya, Sakura." Yoji answered, while returning to his trimming of random flowers.

This made Sakura blush. "Of course not! Not like there's anything wrong with Omi or anything! He's a great guy! I mean he's really nice! But I don't like him! Well of course I like him, but not in that way! Because of course because I already have Aya!" she tried to rapidly explain, but the other two stopped listening and just started laughing at her akwardness.

"We get it, you like Omi as a friend! It's Okay Sakura, we get it!" Yoji said, trying to calm Sakura down a little bit. "But why do you ask? Does one of your friends have a crush on him or something?"

"I don't know, they might, but that's not why I'm asking. I'm asking because I have to do something for Omi, to repay him for setting up a date for me and Aya. So, does he like anyone?"

"Well," Yoji said, rubbing his chin, "He did make a comment one day on how cute Nagi looked during a mission. I'm pretty sure that Omi has a crush on him, at least a little one. And I know that Nagi has a thing for Omi. Maybe you could set those two up on a date?"

"Okay! Thanks a lot Yoji!" She said, flashing Yoji a big smile as reward for his help.

"No problem, but can I just tell you that you look great today." Yoji said, receiving a blush from Sakura. Sakura was still talking to Yoji and Ken when Omi entered the shop.

"Hi Sakura!" Omi waved at her, giving her a huge grin. "You look great! Are you all ready for your date?"

"Yeah, thanks again for setting us up on a date!" Sakura smiled out of the pure happiness that she really did have a date with Aya!

"Don't mention it! Really! Aya should be down in a minute. So, where are you planning on going for your date?" Omi questioned.

"Well, we-" Sakura started but stopped as soon as she saw Aya open the door and stepped into the room. "Hi Aya! Are you ready to go?" She said, giving Aya her biggest smile. Aya nodded.

"I'll be back later." Aya said as he and Sakura left the shop. Aya looked expressionless, as usual, and Sakura had a huge smile plastered on her face. She just couldn't stop smiling! 'This is it! I'm actually going on an official date with Aya!'

Aya and Sakura walked down the sidewalk together, side by side, talking together. Actually, Sakura was doing all of the talking, while Aya just listened. Listening suited him just fine, it wasn't like he had anything to add to the conversation. Sakura refused to stop talking, she hated awkward silences, which were sure to occur if she stopped talking since Aya wasn't very talkative. She glanced down, their hands were so close. She inched her hand closer to his, until she finally grabbed his hand within her own. Aya was about to take back his hand, when he decided to leave it there. They walked like this for a little while, until they turned into the Café in which they were going to spend part of the date at. Sakura was sad that they had to separate hands, but was surprised when Aya held onto her hand, even while sitting at the table. They ordered drinks and a snack. After that it was silent for a moment. It wasn't an awkward silence like Sakura expected it to be, but a comforting silence. Sakura just sat there, holding hands with Aya, while gazing into his eyes. Sakura could look into his eyes forever, they told the story of his life. His eyes look saddened, like they had seen a lot of evil. But there was also a glint of hope, hope of a better tomorrow.

A lot of people thought that he was always expressionless, but Sakura knew better. Over time she learned to read his expressions through his eyes. Right now his eyes held comfort and happiness. This had to be one of Sakura's happiest days of her life. She hoped that this moment would never end. Unfortunately, it did. The drinks came, and they had to release each others hands so Aya could pay for the order. Sakura sighed and started taking small gulps of her drink. Sakura went back to talking and Aya back to listening. Over time they were done. They were sitting there wondering what to do next when Aya made a suggestion, "Would you like to go to the park?"

Sakura smiled and nodded her head, and then she quickly stood up and grabbed Aya's hand, pulling him off of his seat and out of the café. "Do you remember the day we first met? You took me to the park, and I raced you." She sighed at the joyful memory of that day. He nodded his head. After walking around together, hand in hand, they found a bench near the water to sit on. Sakura yawned and put her head on Aya's shoulder, her hand wrapped tightly around his. She knew that it was getting late, but she didn't ever want to leave. "Aya, what made you want to come to the park?"

Aya had to think about this for a moment, "Because, this is where I used to go with my sister, she always enjoyed the park, so I thought you would too." This made Sakura smile; she nuzzled her head against his shoulder. "Sakura, it's getting late. I think I should drop you off at your home." Sakura nodded, and to her disappointment, Aya broke the contact, and stood up. He then grabbed Sakura's hand, and helped her feet. The walk back to the flower shop was a silent one, but it was a pleasant one as well.

**That's chapter 2! Longer then the first one wasn't it! I plan on adding some NagiOmi soon, and some AyaOmi. I'm not sure if I'm going to keep Aya and Sakura together… Oh well, Maybe you could tell me what pairings you would like in the reviews! I would also like to say thanks again to my reviewers! You all rock!**

**Oh, does anybody know what Aya's favorite type of flower was? It said in the one of the first episodes of the Anime. If you know it please tell me! Thanks again! Adios! **


End file.
